Rivalry over Love
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: A young girl named Yoru Nanase has come to Iwatobi to visit her older brother Haruka. She comes a few times a month. But, Yoru attends Samezuka Academy! It became a co-ed school but she was the only one to apply. But when she joins the swim team, it will affect their relationship. RinXYoru (from beginning) on break. I have a writers block
1. Chapter 1

I accidentally deleted the whole first section of this chapter! I had to re-type it all over! -_-

Yoru visited Haru today. She visits very often. Haru walks up to her as she is waiting for her older brother Haruka to come. When someone comes into view, Yoru stands and grabs her suitcase and walks over to the boy with the stunning aqua orbs. They are like sapphires in the sea.

Haru smiles when he sees her. "Yoru."

"Onii-chan." Haru grabs her hand and they walk together towards his home. Haru hasn't really seen Yoru with her hair up in a ponytail before. She looks really stunning with her long black hair pulled back. The two of them looks very similar.

"Onii-chan, do you remember what I told you over the phone about applying to that school?" Haru forgets things a lot. Once Yoru had to put a cat in his face to get his attention.

"Oh yeah..." Haru took a few seconds to think.

"I got in! I'm going to start on Monday. There are dorms there so I will be living there.", Yoru explains. She is really excited about it. However there is only one thing. "Only I made it through. The truth is, I was the only one to apply there. It used to be a all boy school but it turned into a co-ed school. I'm the only one who applied."

Haru looks at her with a worried look. She is going to be living with boys in the same building? The thought of it makes Haru fear for the future.

They finally get to Haru's place. Haru had stayed silent for the rest of the walk. He walks to his room to change into a T-shirt that says, "I Water", and shorts. Yoru laughs. Typical Haru. He wears stuff like that all the time. Anything that has to do with water, Haru is all for it. Even Yoru herself would swim once in a while. She would consider herself to be good with all styles. Especially Freestyle.

Haru then puts on his apron and begins cooking something. Yoru looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Mackerel again I see.", Yoru says. She knows he eats it because of its good nutritional values. A sudden phone call causes Yoru to run into the next room over. Haru cocks his head in confusion. Why would she run away? Does she have a secret?

Haru slips off his apron when he is done, sets the table, and walks to the front of his door. He presses his ear against the door. In Haru's room, Yoru is talking to someone. She giggles. She seems very happy.

"Onii-chan? Is that you?", she says. Her voice is echoing in the spacey room. Haru opens the door and steps in.

"I'm sorry for being nosey but, who are you talking to?", he asks. Yoru hesitates before saying the thing she has want to for some time now. She gestures for Haru to sit down next to him. Haru walks over and sits in his bed. He looks at her with concerned eyes.

"I... I have wanted to tell you this for a while now. I know I'm young but... I have someone who has sworn to protect me..." Haru's eyes widen. His heart beats really fast because he knows what she is going to say.

"I have a boyfriend...", Yoru says quietly. Haru's mind swirled with different thoughts and emotions.

怒り？ 悲しみ？ 幸せ？ あの人誰？ なぜ？ 彼は本当に彼の妹を守ってくれる？

(Anger, sorrow, happiness, who is he, why, will he really protect his sister? )

Haru sighs. He pats his sister on the back. "I would like to meet him. But when your ready of course. I trust who ever this man is, will protect you."

Yoru widens her aqua blue eyes. She smiles and hugs her brother. She remembers his warmth... its a little refreshing.

How was it? I already started the next chapter. I might not be updating this very often because I'm working on a sequel to one of my fan fictions. Importance of your Sibling. Check out e story sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoru and Haru ate dinner together and talked about random things. Haru talked about swimming of course. And Yoru talked about how she had to take a test to enter the academy. Thats the normal things the talk about.

Yoru has to move in to the academy dorms tonight. Haru has decided to help out his sister. He has nothing else to do right now. Once they get in front of the academy, Haru's eyes widen. Samezuka Academy. The academy his once good friend Rin. The two have gotten off on bad terms. He hasn't spoken with Rin for a few weeks. He hasn't even seen him around.

The wonderful exterior of the Academy is amazing. The gate is made of pure white steel. The name plate in night black with the name "Samezuka Academy" in gold. Past the gate, there is the school building that doesn't look as big as you may think. Straight ahead, is the pool. Its a indoor pool. Then behind the school would be the dorms. Haru has never seen the whole place up close.

Yoru grabs Haru's hand and leads him to the dorms. There are guys swarming all over the place. Its making Haru uncomfortable. Knowing that all of these men will be living with his little sister for her whole highschool life. He understands why she applied for this place. She wanted a good education. Yoru is a talented worker. She used to study day and night to successfully pass tests and projects. This school offers amazing education from what Haru has heard.

When they enter, Yoru stops in front of a door. Room 210. She knocks on the door. Haru thought that this was her room but he guessed wrong.

A young man with light blue eyes, and short grey hair with short, straight bangs, opens the door. His blue eyes widen.

"Nanase-chan! Your here! Sempai was waiting for you. He actually went out to buy something.", the boy laughs a little. "I'm sure he will want to see you in. So how about you wait here?" ,What an enthusiastic boy', Haru thinks to himself. Sort of like Nagisa in a small way. He wonders what would happen if the world collided between those two.

The boy invites Haru and Yoru inside. Haru looks around the room. There is a messy desk that would be noticeable in any direction. Books, papers, even stuffed animals are scattered around the desk. Bookshelf above it are the only thing appealing about the things around this desk. Two beds. A bunk bed. Black covers and a steel frame. There are all types of magazines stacked open a neat pile on the side of the bottom bunk. The very top one have some yellowish cover that says, "How To Be A Winner." What kind of person reads books about his to be a winner?! Its unheard of.

Yoru sits on the bottom bunk . Haru does the same. He is still looking around. Yoru laughs at him.

"Ah. Nanase-chan, you never introduced me to your friend! But I'm Nitiori. Nice to meet you!", he says. Haruka nods and says his name, "Haruka Nanase..." Yoru nudges him sending him a sign to be more polite. Just plainly saying your name and nothing else. Its rude as of what Yoru thinks. Haruka always does that.

After listening to Nitori and Yoru bicker, the yawns and grabs Haru's stuff. "I will bring this to your room. Where is it?" Yoru looks up and smiles. "Its to the right of the room across this one. Here is the key." She hands Haru the key and he firmly grips it in his hand so he won't drop it. He walks outside of the room and shuts the door.

He walked up to the door that Yoru said and pushes the key in. When he hears it click, he opens it. The room looks exactly like the room they were just in. Bunk bed, window, t.v, desk, dresser, closet. That's it. He sets her stuff down and notices a charm on the end of her bag. Its the dolphin charm Haru gave to Yoru when she was just born. He made it out of plastic, paint, and glue. It was actually the first thing he has made. Even since then, he has been into making art. For almost every birthday Yoru has had, Haru made something or drew something.

Haru walks out of the room and leaves the door unlocked. Then when he walks back he sees a flash of someone's hair go into the room. Then he hears Nitori yell, "Sempai! Your back!" Haru guesses Yoru's boyfriend came. He still doesn't know who it could be. The door closes and Haru walks up to it. He takes a deep breath and steps in. When he sees who is hugging his sister, his eyes widen.

"Rin?!" Rin turns around and his crimson eyes flare with anger. "Haru?!" Yoru looks confused. She didn't know they knew each other. "Um... You kn-" She was cut off by Haru. He grabs her and forces her into her room. He shuts the door and speed walks back into the room.

"What was that for?!" Haru rages. "You know well what at was for! I can't let you be with my sister!" Rin's eyes widen. He knows that Yoru is Haru's sister, but... "Are you serious?" Haru looks at Rin with angry eyes. "What do you mean?" Rin creases his lips. "Nothing. Never mind... Get out." Haru smirks and does just that. He walks out of the building completely forgetting about Yoru.

Rin sighs and knocks on Yoru's door. She opens it and she is crying. Rin closes the door and grabs her hand. He sits on the bed and she does the same. He hugs her. Yoru is crying into Rin's chest. He plays with her ponytail. He wonders if it's from Haru and him. "Why are you crying?" She looks up at him with a teary, flushed face. "Onii-chan... never said goodbye..."

Hello! How was this chapter? Thanks for the follows and faves!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin is still comforting Yoru. She fell asleep in his arms not too long ago. Rin is thinking about the events that just took place. He lays down on his back to let Yoru sleep on him.

He understands how Yoru feels. Her brother doesn't like him dating his sister. But why doesn't he? What's his deal though? Rin loves Yoru and swore to protect her. Despite family relations... He gently squeezes Yoru and falls asleep.

The next morning, Rin opens his eyes. Yoru isn't there. He turns his head and sees Yoru, already dressed in her new school uniform, unpacking her things. She is sorting things on her desk. Rin sits up and yawns. Yoru turns and smiles, "Good Morning Rin." Rin smiles back and lifts his arm to wave. She looks cute in her uniform. Its late spring so she is wearing, a black polo shirt with a pink collar, just like the boys, and a black skirt with leggings and black shoes.

Rin stands and yawns again. He needs to show her to her classroom soon. She is in class 1-A. She is really smart. When Yoru took the entrance exam, she had the highest score ever in her year. Rin is impressed with her efforts. But she told him, she had a surprise for him. He wonders what it is.

Yoru walks over to Rin and sighs. "Look at the time Rin. You will be late for homeroom. It starts in 30 minutes." Rin makes a face indicating he doesn't care. He walks into his dorm and notices Nitori has already left. He is always early.. Rin gets into his school uniform and grabs a granola bar to quickly eat. He is surprised that Yoru already knows the time.

When he walks out, Yoru is waiting for him. He smiles and walks up to her. "You look nice Rin. I haven't seen you in your uniform before." He laughs. "I know. You don't look to bad yourself." Yoru blushes. "Okay, okay. Let's go." Rin grabs her hand and they start there way to the school building.

Haruka is at home. He is still in bed and he never went to school. Makoto came over but he couldn't get Haruka to move. Haruka is worried, and angry at the same time. Why would his sister date his rival? Why?! And she never even told him! He punches the wall beside him. But, he wonders if Rin is making her happy? It could be possible but... No. He doesn't love her!

After school, Rin goes to the swimming practice like he does every day. He already changed and is the first one out of the locker room. Mikoshiba is waiting. He spots Rin and runs over to him. "Hey! Matsuoka!" Rin sighs. "What is it captain?" Mikoshiba gives Rin a puzzled look. "We have someone who wants to tryout for the swim team. So, you all get to watch!" Rin sighs and sits on the bench. Everyone else comes out and are chatting up a storm about the person who is going to try out.

"For the past few months, no one was good enough to come on this team.", someone says. "Yeah. I don't see what's going to be so different now." The door opens and everyone gasps at who they see. Everyone is blocking Rin's view so he stands. He too gasps.

"Yoru?!", he says. The guys start talking and talking about how a girl can't be as good as the guys. Rin doesn't know what to think. Its his girlfriend! He has faith in her but... can she really qualify?

She is wearing a black one piece swimsuit with 2 red lines extending to met at her chest. Red googles are already covering her eyes. Mikoshiba instructs her to go onto the starting block. "Okay, Yoru Nanase. Swim to and back using each style. Freestyle, Backstroke, Breaststroke, and Butterfly." You must be excellent in at least 2 of these strokes. Start however you would like. Ready? Go!"

She has a prefect form when she starts. She dives in and begins swimming the butterfly. Rin swims this himself. Its amazing! Next, she does the breaststroke. Once again, perfect! Backstroke, perfect! But when it gets to the freestyle, Rin is awed by it. Her time, its faster then anyone in the swim team by far. Even faster then Haru it seems. When she is done, Mikoshiba helps her out of the pool. Everyone cheers.

Rin walks up to her. She smiles. "Surprise Rin." So that was the surprise she was keeping from him. Being able to swim perfectly. Every stroke there is was amazing. Mikoshiba smiles. "There is no need to think about this. You're in!" Yoru's eyes widen. "Really?" Mikoshiba nods. "Yeah! You were amazing!" Yoru smiles and hugs Rin. "Now I can be with you longer in the day." Rin strokes her wet hair. "Yeah."

Rin thinks about how this will effect her and Haru's relationship. How will he take it? What will he do when he finds out in the tournament in a few days. Yoru has qualified for the freestyle event. Rin himself won't be in it. He will be in the butterfly event. Once they encounter each other, he is afraid Haruka will try something terrible to her that will make her sad or depressed... What will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for making you guys wait for such a short chapter! I ran out of ideas! Plz review and give me suggestions! -m-

Haruka gets a call from Makoto. He mumbles and answers it after 5 times he has called in the past hour. "Hello..." He can hear Makoto gasp in the background. "Haru?! Why haven't you answered your phone? I have been worried!" Haruka sighs. "I have my reasons..." Makoto laughs. "Ah well. I have some good news about Yoru!" When Haruka hears that name, he immediately thinks of Rin.

"Well. Yoru got into the Samezuka swim team!" Haruka's eyes widen as he drops his phone. His sister is on the swim team?! With Rin! How? Now did this happen? Haruka shakily picks back up his phone, "Makoto..."

"Haru? Are you okay?", Makoto asks. "Where are they now?", Haruka asks. "Um... Probably at the academy." Haruka throws his phone across the room and it smashes into pieces. His anger is getting the best of him. He rushes out of his house, and storms to Samezuka Academy.

He bangs on Rin's door. When Rin answers it, Haruka immediately punches Rin in the face. Rin flinches back and says, "What's your problem?!" Yoru notices the commotion and runs up to Rin. "What's wrong? What happened?!" Then she sees Rin with a bloody nose, she immediately sees Haruka holding his fist out.

"Onii-chan? Did you do this?" Haruka notices Yoru standing there and he lowers his fist. "Yoru I...", Haruka begins. But Yoru walks past him and exits the room to go somewhere. Rin looks past Haruka and glares. "Look what you did!" Rin is furious. He pushes Haruka out of the way and runs after Yoru. Haruka stands there dumbfounded. What has he done?

Rin is running after Yoru. She is slowly walking down the dorm hallways. But she turns into a dead end. Rin stops running and begins to walk towards her. Her back is facing him. Her head is down and her shoulders are twitching up and down. 'Is she crying?', Rin asks himself.

Rin walks up to her and hugs her from behind. He can feel tears falling onto his bare arms. "What wrong Yoru... Is it me or Haru?" She shakes her head...

"I don't understand why... Haruka hurt you... Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault that you're suffering?" Rin flinches. "What are you talking about?" 'Is she really taking the blame for this?' Rin begins to speak.

"Don't worry... It's not your fault that any of this is happening. You-" He is interrupted by a loud sob. He let's go of her and walks I'm front of her and kneels down. He is a few inches taller than her. Yoru falls to her knees and cries into his shirt. Rin wraps his arms around her again and strokes her soft hair. Rin has never seen her cry so much. The first time was the other night. But... A thought sparks into Rin's mind. Haruka... It's his fault!


End file.
